Haciendo Memoria
by Princess Narin
Summary: Bulma relata a Bra sus aventuras junto a su padre y su historia de amor-odio que los hizo ser la pareja que hoy día son. [[Pausado hasta nuevo aviso]]
1. La Fotografía

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Esta es mi versión de la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, contada desde el punto de vista de Bulma.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Es un día lluvioso donde la pequeña e inquieta Bra quien 7 años tiene no puede salir a jugar al jardín a jugar o ir al zoológico de sus abuelos, tampoco puede jugar con su hermano ya que este está en la escuela y su padre está entrenando en el planeta de Bills.

Así que yo como buena madre, estoy tratando de entretenerla.

En este instante estamos sentadas en el suelo las dos con las piernas cruzadas jugando dados. Cuando alguien se acerca.

– Hija veo que están jugando, pero porque no hacen algo mejor – dice mi madre.

– Dame una idea mamá – respondo yo.

– YA SÉ – grita mi madre y sale corriendo.

Mi madre siempre comportándose como una niña, a veces la envidio porque siempre está feliz.

Pero luego pienso en que no resistiría ser ella.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos mi madre llegó con una caja de capsulas caratulada como recuerdos que contenía muchas capsulas dentro que contenían fotos todas ordenadas por años.

– Hija porque no le muestras las fotos a Bra – me comenta ella.

– Es una gran idea mamá – le respondo entusiasmada.

Des encapsulamos todas las fotos y las mezclamos todas para hacerlas aleatorias.

– Mira Bra – digo capturando su atención.

– Que pasó mami – me dice con su tierna voz.

– Mira tenemos muchas fotos, míralas hay muchas son muy interesantes y divertidas que te parecen, muéstramelas y te contaré historias – le explicó yo tratando de convencerla.

Ruego para convencerla ya que es muy traviesa y se pasa volando por toda la casa. Excepto cuando su padre está, cuando eso pasa ella está todo pero todo el tiempo en sus brazos. Es una mimada.

– De acuerdo, será divertido – me responde ella.

Revisamos tantas fotos, encontramos fotos con mi hermana, también con Jaco, con el Rey de la Tierra, cuando hice mi primer experimento científico, cuando baile el lago de los cisnes, también actué en la obra escolar del fantasma de la ópera, cuando hice el radar del dragón y cuando cumplí 15 años.

Pero no solo habían fotos mías también habían fotos de fiestas, fotos de mis padres, fotos de mis amigos, fotos de los inventos, fotos de mi hermana, fotos de mi familia, fotos de los concursos donde asistí.

Le mostré muchas fotos mientras le comentaba las aventuras y los hechos pero noté que ella ya no estaba prestándome atención.

– Qué sucede hija – le digo.

Observándola mejor vi que tenía una foto en sus manos.

– Qué tienes ahí, muéstramela – le pido.

– Es papá – me dice y me da una fotografía.

Me quede impactada al verla, no por el hecho de que Vegeta se haya tomado una foto sino que porque era el mismo día en el cual regresamos a la tierra y yo lo invité a mi casa.

Me giré y miré a mi mamá, quien estaba sonriente.

– Ay querida, era un hombre muy guapo así que decidí tomarle una foto – me responde entre risas.

– ¿Tú no tienes remedio verdad mamá? – le reprendo riendo.

– En eso tienes razón lo admito – me dice de nuevo.

– Gracias – se lo agradezco.

– No hay porque hija – me dice mirándome con ternura – ¿Y aun recuerdas ese día? – me pregunta.

– Claro que sí, como si fuese ayer – digo.

– Cuéntame la historia mamá – me dice mi hermosa niña.

– Por supuesto bebe – le digo cariñosamente.

Te lo contaré…

* * *

 **Esta es mi nueva Fanfic lo siento sé que debo actualizar también las demás pero me sedujo la idea de hacer esta historia en este momento, tengo grandes ideas aun.**

 **En una parte hice una referencia a la hermosa historia de RWIrene, llamada Amor Enmascarado, la cual es una de mis favoritas. Si aún no la leyeron se las recomiendo.**

 **Nos leeremos la próxima.**

 **Aquí comienza esta historia.**


	2. Comienzo de la Historia

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

* * *

–Te lo contaré – le digo yo.

– Bien – me dice ella.

– Iré a traer unos pastelillos – dice mi madre emocionada.

Yo solo la miro y sonrío, luego me fijo en Bra frunciéndome el ceño.

– ¿Qué sucede pequeña? – le consulto tranquilamente.

– Mamá quiero que me lo cuentes desde el principio desde el primer día en que viste a mi papá – me reclama ella.

Suspiro y comienzo a contar.

Bien todo había empezado desde el día en el que ese saiyajin anunció la llegada de los otros dos antes de su muerte, mientras los chicos estaban preparándose para la lucha entrenando con Kami-Sama mientras Goku con Kaiosama yo estaba empeñada en la reparación del rastreador que le saque a ese saiyajin hermano de Goku.

– Quieres que te cuente un secreto – le digo yo y ella asiente.

Un día yo estaba jugando con ese aparatejo tan extraño que me costó mucho entenderlo pero por error había hecho comunicación con otro, y como yo no sabía cómo cancelarlo tuve que actuar un poquito al oír que alguien había respondido mi llamado.

– ¿Quién te crees para interrumpir mi descanso? – me respondió una voz masculina.

– Soy la científico Briefs – le respondí yo.

– No te conozco, que quieres – me dijo con mala gana.

– Quiero saber si su nave está funcionando normalmente – le cuestione yo aleatoriamente suponiendo que estaba dentro de una nave y que por suerte acerté.

– Está funcionando mejor de lo esperado y no soy de dar halagos pero al parecer llegaremos a la tierra en menos tiempo, eres una buena científico – yo me ruboricé sin razón pero es que esa voz tenía tanta potencia – jajaja eso era lo que querías escuchar no? Bien ahora déjame en paz – me respondió y cortó la comunicación.

Con todo eso me enfade y me sentí halagada por actos de otros e incluso me quede imaginando como sería el hombre que me hablaba y sobre todo me olvide de avisar a mis amigos que los saiyajins llegarían antes de tiempo por suerte el tal Kaiosama nos los dijo.

Luego llegó el día de la batalla estábamos viendo todo por televisión pero de pronto todo se estaba poniendo muy sangriento, mi novio de ese tiempo había muerto al igual que mis otros amigos. La televisión ya no tenía señal y entonces vino Uranai Baba a mostrarnos la pelea, fue algo muy terrorífico.

El saiyajin de azul se había convertido en un mono gigante al igual que Goku de pequeño.

– El de azul era mi papá – pregunta Bra.

– Así es – le respondo yo.

Nunca le oculté el pasado malvado de Vegeta a mis hijos, quería que ellos sepan que las personas siempre pueden cambiar.

Bueno sigamos.

Luego de esa gran pelea que no pude seguir el ritmo por mis ojos, vi que el saiyajin había huido totalmente mal herido al igual que como quedaron mis amigos.

Fuimos a recoger los cuerpos y a los heridos.

Pero ahora había un gran dilema, como Piccolo había muerto las esferas del dragón desaparecieron y no podíamos revivir a ninguno de nuestros muertos.

Así que ideamos el plan de ir a Namekusei.

– Cuéntamelo mami – me dice ella con una carita de ángel.

– Hoy no, ya es hora de dormir – le reprendo.

Aunque yo me había quedado con ganas de seguirle contando la historia, se lo contaré el próximo día ya que mi pequeña princesa saiyajin debe descansar.

* * *

 **Seguiré no se preocupen, estoy intentando partirlo para que no tenga pocos capítulos pero ya veremos.**

 **Desde ya Gracias.**


	3. Un buen empezar

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

* * *

Al día siguiente despierto temprano y al bajar me encuentro a Bra quien ya estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo pastelillos esperándome.

– _¿Mamá me seguirás contando? – me pregunta mi pequeña hija._

– _Mira Bra ahora no puedo contártela te la contaré después – le dije y ella automáticamente hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar._

– _Yo creo que deberías tomarte vacaciones hija – me dijo mi papá._

– _Pero papá ¿podrás con todo? – le pregunté a mi padre._

– _Claro que si Bulmita – me dijo antes de retirarse._

– _Yupii, mi mamá me contará toda la historia de cómo quiso a mi papá – decía mi muñequita._

– _Yo también quiero saberlo, no me perdería esta historia por nada del mundo – dijo mi mamá sentándose._

 _Me senté junto a ellas y proseguí con mi historia contándole sobre la muerte de nuestros amigos cuando de nuevo Bra me interrumpe._

– _Mamá eso no me interesa, yo quiero que me cuentes cuando viste a papá por primer vez de cerca – me exige mi pequeña mientras mi mamá estalla en risas._

– _Bueno Bra te lo contaré – le dije suspirando._

Cuando por fin Gohan, Krilin y yo habíamos llegado a Namekusei, bajamos de la nave y al poco rato vimos una nave que estaba aterrizando en el planeta Namekusei y luego vimos otra. Me habían advertido que podía ser ese temible saiyajin, así que me dijeron que me quede dentro de una cueva, así que me quedé. Por suerte no Vegeta no vino cuando yo estaba sola en la cueva.

– _¿Por qué dices por suerte? Podrías haberte divertido mucho si venía a la cueva cuando estabas solita 7u7 – me dijo mi madre haciendo que me sonroje como una chiquilla._

– _MAMÁ – le reté – bien seguiré contado – dije y continué._

Vegeta si vino pero ya cuando estaba Krilin conmigo, además no vino solo pues le seguía un hombre muy guapo pero que después se convirtió en un horrible hombre sapo pero por suerte tu papá lo mató, aunque me asusté mucho cuando lo hizo.

Luego nos pidió o más bien nos exigió que le entreguemos la esfera del dragón a cambio de dejarnos con vida, luego de eso no lo volví a ver hasta que se unió con Krilin y Gohan, más y tarde Goku para poder vencer a Freezer.

Yo lo vi solo un momento es más ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí pues Gohan y Krilin vinieron a buscar la esfera que yo tenía atada a mis pies y cuando la llevaron simplemente escuché una voz conocida que le estaba hablando a Krilin y recién después de que se hayan ido volando me percaté de que era Vegeta.

No te contaré sobre el desastre que hubo en Namekusei pues ni yo misma lo entiendo bien pero hubo una gran batalla, el planeta estaba a punto de explotar y de repente aparecimos todos en la Tierra a excepción de Goku y Freezer pero cuando digo todo también incluyo a Vegeta.

Lo vi en la Tierra y me asusté pues él estaba muy feliz porque Freezer moriría y Goku también. Gohan se atrevió a desafiarlo y la paliza que le dio Vegeta me dio mucho miedo.

Pero le perdí el miedo en el momento en que nos dio la idea de cómo traer de nuevo a la vida Goku y Krilin, así que lo felicité haciéndole saber que tenía mi admiración.

Pues en ese momento ya me di cuenta de que él podía ser mucho más que solo un enemigo, quizá podría ser mi amigo. Emocionada lo invité a mi casa diciéndole las siguientes palabras.

– Y tu nombre pequeño es Vegeta ¿verdad? Por qué no vienes, si no tienes un lugar a donde ir, te serviré mucha comida, me imagino que comes igual que Goku o me equivoco, pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva – dije imitándome a mí misma.

Luego de eso puso una mala cara pero finalmente accedió, siguiendo a la nave que nos llevaba a mi casa.

Es en ese momento en donde tu abuela tomo dicha foto al llegar a casa, pues tu padre aterrizo y se puso frente a los Namekusei para ver la casa mientras yo daba les daba un recorrido por la gran corporación.

– Apareció mi mamá pensando que era mi novio – dije mirando a mi madre. – Es que era un chico ideal para ti y no me equivoqué – se justificó mi madre.

– Bueno continuaré con la historia – dije y volví a hablar mientras Bra me miraba y atendía a todo lo que decía.

Lo perdí de vista un rato así que fui a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, me puse unos shorts lila con un top de color verde con unas sandalias.

Iba rumbo a cocinar pues tenía mucha hambre pero en ese instante recordé que le había dicho a mi nuevo huésped que le serviría, así que muy amable intenté acercarme a Vegeta para que no me mate.

– _¿Solo por eso te acercaste a mi papá? – preguntó Bra enfadada._

— _Bueno si, en cierta manera, pero recuerda siempre debes hacerte amiga del peligro, es por el mismo motivo que me acerqué a tu tío Whis. Por conveniencia – respondí riendo._

 _La pequeña Bra, hizo una mueca y luego pidió continuar._

Mucho busqué para encontrar a ese saiyajin hasta que lo encontré dormido en el jardín con la rana maldita a su alrededor.

– Sal de aquí cosa asquerosa – le grité a la rana sin darme cuenta de que había despertado a Vegeta.

– ¿Con qué derecho me llamas a **mi** de esa manera tan irrespetuosa humana de mie***? – me dijo un bastante enfadado Vegeta.

Mi piel se heló y mi rostro pasó a ser azul por la confusión, además del fuerte ¿qué digo fuerte? Fuertísimo agarre que tenía Vegeta sobre mi mano.

– Te hice una pregunta. CONTESTA – me gritó intimidante.

Tomé aire antes de decírselo, intenté ser tan valiente como fui al coquetearlo.

– Se lo dije a esa rana de porquería, debió morirse junto al energúmeno de Freezer – respondí señalando a la rana.

En un momento a otro Vegeta soltó mi agarre y miró con una sádica expresión en su rostro a la rana.

– ¿Así que estas aquí Ginyu? Tal parece que ya tengo con quien desquitarme – dijo en voz alta y noté que la rana parecía asustada por aquel comentario.

– Te cuidado Vegeta, esa rana cambia de cuerpos – le advertí sin saber que él lo sabía.

– ¡YA LO SÉ ESTUPIDA! – me gritó él.

Queriendo enmendar mi error le respondí.

– Solo lo dije para que no te pase lo que a mí – dije sin darme cuenta de que debelaba mi peor experiencia.

Vegeta paró en seco y se giró a mirarme.

– ¿No me digas qué tú?... JAJAJAJAJA – el muy zopenco se burló de mi experiencia.

– Oye no te burles, esa rana asquerosa tocó mis pechos – dije cruzándome de brazos.

Vegeta quien parecía de buen humor se unió a la conversación siguiéndome la corriente.

– Es que ese idiota de Ginyu, en el cuerpo de una débil terrícola. Ese hombre ya no tiene honor jajaja – rió Vegeta.

– Sabes, puedo no tener poderes pero soy muy bonita e inteligente, cualquiera querría poseer mi cuerpo – dije en doble sentido ¡No puedo evitar ser coqueta!

Aquí entre nosotros, los adultos les cuento que después de decir eso sentí la descarada mirada de Vegeta recorriendo mis piernas, abdomen y mis pechos. Después lo escuché decir un ¡Hmp! Como dándome su aprobación. ¡Pero no se lo cuenten a Bra eh!

Intentando llenar ese silencio se me ocurrió una muy buena idea para hacer junto a Vegeta.

– ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos con esa rana? – le dije con una expresión sádica en el rostro.

– Me parece una muy buena idea terrícola – me respondió con la misma expresión que yo.

De un momento a otro Vegeta estaba pisando a la rana mientras yo lo alentaba. ¡Tampoco se lo cuenten a los defensores de animales!

– Aplasta su cerebro, haz que sus ojos salgan – lo alentaba yo.

Vegeta parecía muy a gusto con mi actuación como porrista, hasta que se aburrió y soltó a la rana. No dejé la oportunidad para alabarlo.

– Esa rana tiene suerte de que seas tan misericordioso Vegeta – le dije y sonreí al notar que se le inflaba el pecho. Ese hombre tenía un ego muy grande que se necesitaba alimentar.

Apropósito de alimentar, yo debía ofrecerle comida.

– ¡Cielos Vegeta! Casi lo olvido ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunté, él parecía indeciso en responder sin embargo yo vi un gesto al hablarle de comida – Ven, es por aquí – le indiqué guiándolo.

Cuando llegamos le serví un gran banquete sobre la mesa incluso le indiqué su asiento, estaba siendo una súper anfitriona.

– Bueno, es un gran banquete como te lo prometí. Pero una vez más te repito. No te enamores de mi Vegeta, soy demasiado hermosa, es difícil tener algo como yo – le dije presumiendo.

Vegeta me miró y pausó su comida para responderme, parecía tener más modales que Goku por al menos tomarse un tiempo para no hablar con la boca llena.

– Yo no me enamoro, pero yo siempre tengo lo que quiero, en caso de que te desee no será difícil tenerte. Mejor cuídate tú porque una vez que alguien se enamora de mi es difícil olvidarme. Tenía a las rameras de Freezer babeando por mí – me dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy si me lo preguntan.

– Eres un presumido – le respondí riendo pero él parecía no mentir.

En ese momento me di cuenta de una primera similitud, él y yo éramos bastante parecidos.

– _Bulma, creo que alguien se durmió – dijo mi madre señalándome a mi pequeña dormida viéndose tan tierna._

– _Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy – dije tomando a Bra en mis brazos para llevarla a dormir._

Podría seguir contando lo sucedido la próxima, ahora era momento de dormir.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Estuve revisando mis historias pendientes y me encontré el borrador de este capitulo que lo escribí no recuerdo cuando, ya tenía 400 palabras así que simplemente continué.**


End file.
